When a jewel is sold in a jewelry shop it is generally delivered in cases which, even though provided with more or less attractive shapes and being lined or decorated with trimmings, always have the well known shape of a box of either rectangular, round, oval or other geometrical shape in accordance with the kind and size of the piece of jewelry to be contained therein.
On the other hand, when finger rings or bracelets are to be displayed, it is usual to place them around a projection emerging from the supporting surface, thus becoming partially unseen since the internal part of it is hidden by the supporting surface, and when not placed this way they fall off when opening the case. It is therefore desirable to improve these cases by providing them with a more agreeable and attractive appearance, and providing them at the same time with a means for holding the piece of jewelry in place without hiding it partially to the sight. However, due to ever increasing costs it is difficult to obtain jewelry cases exhibiting these features without an additional charge to the buyer.